


When the Birds Screamed

by tiffthom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Ninja, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: Years ago, not everything came easy to the pride of the Uchiha. There are many grueling lessons Sasuke will never forget.





	When the Birds Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> For Sasuke Week, Day Two: Favorite Jutsu.

The electricity sizzles in his fingers, burning the nerves, and he thinks Kakashi is some sort of madman to have plucked a technique like this out of his brain. The sound of it draws blood to his ears, and equilibrium nearly falls by the wayside. He feels each mile the earth spins in the pressure points of his feet.

“ _Kakashi_.” Sasuke pauses before adding  _sensei_  because he loathes addressing him as such. He isn’t trying to respect or build a relationship with anyone. He craves power and nothing else, no distractions from his purpose.

Kakashi pulls his novel down, holding it against the bridge of his nose. Sweat falls in Sasuke’s eyes, the salt stings him, and he can’t help but release the  _jutsu_. Kakashi closes his autographed copy of  _Icha Icha_  and stands to his feet.

“What was it you said? Oh, yes, I remember.” Kakashi narrows his revealed eye, drying out his personality for an authentic impersonation of his pupil. “’It will take no more than one hour to perform  _Chidori_.’ That’s it, right, Sasuke?”

Sasuke grits his teeth so hard his left ear pops and a stream of blood trickles down his neck. Kakashi pulls a med kit from one of his side pockets and removes a moistened swab. Sasuke pushes his hand away, and Kakashi takes him by the shoulder with enough force to convey that he’s not really in a gaming mood. Sasuke yields and relaxes in his care. Kakashi discards the bloody gauze when he finishes, and guides Sasuke over to his reading bench.

“Sit,” Kakashi commands.

Sasuke’s back slumps against the bench and his head hangs. All he thinks of is how quickly Itachi would master  _Chidori_.

“You are you, Sasuke,” Kakashi says.

A breath catches in Sasuke’s throat and his eyes still sting and now his nose burns. It has been a trying day.

“You are my most brilliant pupil,” Kakashi continues. “You will perfect  _Chidori_ andone day make it something all your own.”

Kakashi nudges his shoulder, rocking him gently so as not to resurrect his dizziness, and Sasuke wipes his eyes. 

Bonds form without asking permission.

* * *

The years bring more than he could have imagined, in many ways, more than he wanted.

Boruto is a quick study. A touch quicker than Naruto, but as expected, the boy falls to the ground fumbling for breath. Smoke wafts off his hand.

“Geez, Uncle Sasuke, what the hell kind of  _jutsu_  is this?”

Boruto falls back into the grass huffing and puffing and wincing from the sun in his eyes. Sasuke removes his cloak and joins him on the green, rolling hill. If memory serves him, he was about Boruto’s age when he wondered the very same thing.


End file.
